


Revved Up

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [31]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: femslash100, F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving, POV Valkyrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So,” Furiosa says, wiping the final layer of grease off her hands with a dirty rag, “you think it’ll run?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revved Up

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Furiosa/Valkyrie - motorcycle](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5950540#t5950540).

“So,” Furiosa says, wiping the final layer of grease off her hands with a dirty rag, “you think it’ll run?”

Valkyrie is still in abject shock, standing in the red heat of the garage beneath the belly of the Citadel, staring at the beautiful machine Furiosa has brought back to life for her. “How?” The last time she’d seen her bike, it was mangled by the spiked maw of one of the War Boy’s cars, flying out behind them in a flurry of dust. Of course, she’d also seen _herself_ under one of those cars.

“How else?” Furiosa shrugs, gesturing towards her vast room of rusty, makeshift tools, to the clouds and bellows of smoke, to the bits and bobs Valkyrie knew all too well from time on the road. “Work isn’t work if it’s worth it. Hop on.”

Valkyrie circles her bike before moving to straddle the seat. Furiosa helps her with warm hands on her hips, keeping her steady, making sure her brace doesn’t get knocked loose.

“Feel nice?” Furiosa’s voice is as calm and even as ever, but Valkyrie can detect the hope underneath.

“Absolutely perfect,” Valkyrie says, reaching back to tug Furiosa down for a kiss.


End file.
